


Useless mess

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Thirsty Kara Danvers, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lazy Sundays are always nice. But after a while, Kara has run out of ideas. She decides to do her own thing as her fiancée has snuck off, probably to work.But Lena hasn't gone to work. She wants Kara to draw her "like one of your French girls."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Useless mess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 17 prompt 'beautiful'.

Lazy Sunday so far has been relatively successful. Kara had managed to keep Lena away from work by using distractions. Lots of distractions. First, they made cookies. Consequently, it ended in a flour fight and they had to clean the entire kitchen. Which doesn’t really count as lazy Sundays but they couldn’t very well keep the kitchen looking like _that_. With flour everywhere.

Next, they watched a movie while they ate the cookies. Kara made them an extensive lunch, which they ate at the dinner table like real adults who have their life together. After some reading together, Kara listening to Lena’s voice telling the story as she lay with her head in Lena’s lap, Kara has exhausted all of her ideas. Who knew planning a lazy Sunday would be so difficult?

And just as Kara tries to get Lena to pitch in, she notices her fiancée has snuck off. Probably to her office.

Kara sighs deeply. Lena really cannot be kept away from work longer than half a day. Kara decides she won’t give up on her own lazy days and pulls one of the magazines from the drawer of the coffee table. She installs herself on their reading chair, folding her legs close to herself, magazine on top so that she is nearly hidden.

The magazine is actually quite nice to read. And maybe Lena was right and they need some time to do their own thing too. They already spend a lot of time together but they’re both busy people with a lot to do. So Kara does understand that Lena wants to balance everything and Kara just happens to be one of those. And this afternoon, she has lost to Lena’s job. Or some science project she is running outside of work.

Soft footsteps sound and Kara can hear Lena install on the couch. She doesn’t bother looking up, though, she barely registers it happening and forgets about it seconds later. Lena sitting down on the couch are normal apartment noises and she can ignore them.

It is when Lena speaks that Kara brings her conscious back to the room.

“Kara,” Lena says with a low, sultry voice.

Kara peeks over the top of her magazine. To her surprise, Lena does not have a laptop on her lap. In fact, Lena is not even sitting up. She is lying on her side on the couch, head propped up with her arm. She is wearing her negligee, the one that really leaves nothing to Kara’s imagination. She can clearly see Lena is not wearing anything underneath it and she nearly chokes on her own saliva as her eyes roam Lena’s body.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Lena drawls, tracing a fingers over her own cleavage.

Kara swallows hard and nods. She doesn’t know how fast to get rid of the magazine and find her sketchbook and a pencil in the ‘hobby’ room–Lena had coined it that after Kara had put all her art supplies there and Lena added a piano.

On the way to get her supplies, Kara nearly trips over her own feet. Not once. Not twice but more than she has fingers on a single hand. It is slightly embarrassing but no one can see, so Kara pretends it didn’t happen and hurries back to the living room. She installs herself in front of the coffee table and puts her pencil on paper.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara compliments after she’s made a few strokes and found her own tongue. And dignity.

“Thank you, love. Now focus on your pencil and don’t get distracted. Because I have a really fun activity in mind after this.” Lena wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Kara nearly slips across the page with her pencil.

_Damnit_. She really has the best fiancée. But also the worst. Lena knows exactly what to say to make Kara turn into a useless mess.

Kara decides to just focus on her drawing as best as she can. The sooner she finishes–but with quality, no rushing on drawing her fiancée–the sooner she can pick up her model, throw her on their bed and unwrap her like the present she is. Make her a useless mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
